


web

by Medoch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, lapslock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: ойкава никогда не был замкнутым





	

ойкава никогда не был замкнутым.   
не то чтобы это влияет на что-то сейчас, в старшей школе, просто один факт из очень длинного списка в несуществующем досье под именем "ойкава тоору", созданном инопланетянами. как и любовь к этим самым инопланетянам. как так и не оформившееся ни во что увлечение звёздным небом.

ойкава никогда не был замкнутым.  
но почему-то - как-то так получилось в процессе взросления - никто, даже друзья детства вроде иваидзуми, не знает его хорошо.  
если говорить начистоту, никто вообще его не знает.

клубки мыслей в его голове свалены в огромную кучу. тоору тянет за одну из ниток, не боясь провалиться и запутаться, потому что уже где-то в центре всех этих недоузлов и переплетений с огромной петлёй на шее.  
если все факты, нанизанные на эту петлю, записать в книгу, её названием будет "одиночество ойкавы тоору".

одиночество смеётся, гладит его по щеке и ласково шепчет _"признай, ты застрял"._  
ойкава мысленно мотает головой и впадает в истерику, которую невозможно заметить невооружённым глазом. вооружённым тоже, но это не важно.  
ойкаве хочется бить тарелки, бить кулаками стены, бить людей, считающих его замечательным.  
ойкава бьёт по мячу.

привычка из средней школы. мало кто знает - на самом деле только хаджиме - что в начале средней школы тоору был бешеным. тоору был подростком-не-влезай-убьёт, тоору жестко отбивал у всех окружающих желание влезать в его личное пространство и тем более душу. потом это изменилось. самую малость. внешняя агрессия и драчливость сменились на вечную улыбку и мнимую открытость, мол, посмотри, какой я милый, и попробуй залезть мне в душу.

ойкава не столько врос в маску, сколько сам ею стал. срезал с себя все щиты вместе с кожей, до рубцов, и срастил их так, чтобы казалось, что изъянов в нём попросту не существует. мимикрировал под харизматичных героев сёнен-манги, выбрал идеальный вариант существования в социуме. стал подростком-общайся-со-мной-дружище.

"не-влезай-убьёт" остался в его голове.  
и стал пауком.

тоору знает, что каждое событие из происходящих с ним - последствия его решений. что каждое решение ведёт к ошибке. что выше головы прыгнуть невозможно, а если всё-таки прыгнешь, падать будет весьма и весьма больно. тоору много чего знает; информация бессистемно прядётся в нитки, нитки переплетаются с другими и встают в огромную паутину мыслей. 

ойкава путается в ней, тянет за верёвочки, и они стягивают его запястья, затягиваются на горле до сипа; ойкава хочет закричать, но пережатые голосовые связки шлют его на хуй.  
ойкава улыбается.  
улыбаться - единственное, что он точно умеет.  
маленький, глупый мотылёк с тонкими переломанными крыльями.

паук смеётся над ухом. он как доппельгангер, внутреннее чудовище, отчего-то не желающее выходить наружу, он заставляет тоору улыбаться раз за разом, снова и снова вскидывать руки в открытых жестах, показывать выпростанное из глубин души тонкое и хрупкое, как мотылёк, дружелюбие. он говорит: _давай, подавись своим смехом, тупой ублюдок, вскройся своей улыбкой, смотри, они не видят тебя, они видят собственное отражение, пока ты прячешься за грёбаным зеркалом._  
он говорит: _ты умрёшь - а они и не заметят._  
говорит: _ты уже почти мёртв, а они смеются._  
шепчет: _они станцуют на твоей могиле, то-о-ру._  
от улыбки болят скулы.

ойкава почти рад, что дома с ним не разговаривают. он бросает матери мимолётное жизнерадостное _"всё ок"_ , ужинает купленной в магазине булкой с неопределяемой начинкой цвета детской неожиданности и садится за уроки, тупо пялясь в открытую тетрадь. последний год школы высасывает из него жизнь.

последний год школы разрывает всю идеально выстроенную вселенную всяким неожиданным дерьмом. тоору бежит сквозь него, как марафонец, под едкие комментарии заткнутого в самый угол души альтер эго, задыхается от усталости, но улыбку упорно держит. венцом этого дерьма становится проигрыш карасуно.  
дальше ойкава бежит скорее по инерции.  
экзамены, выпускной, все дела.  
улыбка, доведённая до автоматизма, дружелюбие, доведённое до автоматизма - он работает слаженно, как механизм, блестит и сверкает вырванными из груди металлическими внутренностями.

ойкава никогда не был замкнутым, но вся его команда - бывшая команда - считает его тем, кем тоору никогда не являлся.  
идеализированным образом.  
героем сёнен-манги.  
тоору сам виноват в этом. осознание ложится второй петлёй на шею и душит.

иваидзуми удивляется, когда ойкава говорит, что поступает в университет хоккайдо. _от саппоро до токио тысяча с хером километров_ , говорит он, и тоору смеётся, заталкивая лезущую через край тоску обратно туда, откуда она взялась. тоору хочет сказать хаджиме _"я люблю тебя"_ , но неуверенность в собственных чувствах выжигает слова на подходе к голосовым связкам. выходит в итоге хриплое _"да увидимся ещё, ива-чан"_ , сказанное со стандартной улыбкой прощания.

хаджиме морщится почти брезгливо при виде этой улыбки. кивает, будто хочет побыстрее избавиться от общества тоору, суёт руки в карманы в защитной позе. ойкава хотел бы сказать что-нибудь хорошее, но сомнения душат его удавкой под номером три; ойкава хотел бы сказать что-нибудь нормальное, но, врастая в маску, разучился давить из себя искренние слова.

в саппоро не очень жарко летом и довольно холодно зимой. тамошняя волейбольная команда продула бы одному ушиваке. ойкаве кажется, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он снова начнёт бить всё подряд.  
он всё ещё бьёт по мячу.

репутацией умного и прекрасного принца тоору обзаводится ко второй неделе обучения. девушки всё ещё преследуют его визгливо-пищащими стадами, всем своим видом вызывая тошноту. тоору прячется в книгах, растворяется в буквах и пополняет паутину новыми нитками. от метафор-аллегорий-сравнений и вечного поиска скрытого смысла между строк его начинает тошнить почти через полгода.  
не то чтобы он не знал, что так будет.  
просто под тоннами новых героев линия поведения дрожит и трескается, начинает кривить и идёт пунктиром. ойкаве не нужно проблем.

он никогда не был замкнутым, но от желания убежать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко не может спрятаться даже дома. студенческое веселье не затрагивает его ни на йоту, только вытягивает силы ещё пуще. тоору кажется, что на его плече сидит невидимый бес, впивается в его шею зубами и тянет кровь из сонной артерии литрами.

тоору готов сыпать словами, рассказывая о своём душевном неравновесии, но поговорить удивительно не с кем.  
все считают его грёбаным улыбчивым принцем, героем сёнен-манги и прочим дерьмом, въевшемся в кожу, как клеймо. ойкава сам нарисовал себя таким, сам себя выстроил из клочков и ошмётков прошлого "я", оставив ненужные детали, - и что теперь?

он звонит яхабе, - раз в месяц, может, реже - спрашивает, как дела у команды.  
он звонит кагеяме, - в шутку, раз в полгода - издевается и желает удачи на соревнованиях.  
он звонит иваидзуми - каждый раз, как напьётся на очередной студенческой вечеринке по поводу какой-нибудь хуйни - и натыкается на короткие гудки, как на ножи.

на одной из таких пьянок ойкава видит куроо.  
не то чтобы они были хорошими знакомыми или вообще знакомыми, но взгляд почему-то цепляется за чужую улыбку.  
а ещё за чёрные волосы. в тот момент тоору кажется что они поглощают свет. он пьян, - не вдрызг, но и не малость - его чуть пошатывает, на шее затягиваются все три петли разом, но улыбка не может стечь с лица, как будто её вырезали скальпелем прямо на коже. тецуро забавно вздёргивает бровь, когда тоору здоровается с ним, изображает секундное замешательство и смеётся. тецуро тоже пьян, но по нему не особо видно - такие люди, как куроо, почти никогда не выглядят пьяными.

ойкава теряется в толпе его друзей, сверкает улыбкой под саркастичный паучий шёпот, пьёт и пьёт, пока картина перед глазами не начинает плыть и не покрывается рябью. куроо исчезает где-то в толпе, уходя в сторону входа на крышу, и ойкава под предлогом покурить шагает за ним. железная дверь кажется неподъёмной и открывает вид на звёздное небо, похожее на мечту.

и ещё - на курящего тецуро.  
курящий тецуро на мечту не похож. тоору на секунду представляет на месте черноволосой шпалы хмурящегося хаджиме и умирает от сердечного приступа прямо на лестнице. куроо не оборачивается даже когда ойкава зовёт его по имени. на крыше холодно; ноябрьский саппоро светит неоновыми огнями и налипает на щёки тут же тающим инеем. ойкава стоит рядом с куроо и примерзает к ограждению, глядя туда, куда медленно падает пепел.

тецуро делает затяжку и говорит: _я слышал, теперь карасуно обставляют аобаджосай в два счёта._ тоору смеётся, отстранённо глядя куда-то в сторону. тишина висит между ними как оборванные искрящие провода, дай повод - кого-нибудь убьёт. куроо выдыхает дым, щелчком отправляя окурок в полёт. ойкава думает, что было бы неплохо оказаться на месте окурка. 

тецуро хмыкает чуть хриплым голосом и спрашивает, силой разворачивая тоору к себе: _какого хуя ты ржёшь?_  
куроо говорит: _ходишь тут, блядь, как гуинплен, заебал уже._  
говорит: _избавь меня от своей маски весёлого долбоёба. или от своего общества._

ойкава не понимает.  
в смысле, совсем.  
"весёлый долбоёб" - это, конечно, про него, но и про куроо тоже; мрачное лицо бывшего капитана некомы не вяжется с его обычным развязно-жизнерадостным поведением, не вяжется с образом смешливого легкомысленного кота. паук говорит побуквенно: _о-б-р-а-з_ , паук смеётся, наблюдая, как ниточки мыслей рвутся.

ойкава мямлит: _но ты же тоже_ , затихая на середине фразы, потому что взгляд куроо темнеет до черноты, делая его похожим на демона.   
тецуро чеканит: _иди. к. чёрту._  
тецуро рычит: _я смеюсь когда мне весело, а не круглые сутки._  
тецуро шепчет: _ты и перед зеркалом так же кривляешься, ойкава?_  
и бросает равнодушно: _тогда я понимаю, почему хаджиме решил порвать все связи с тобой._

тоору умирает на вдохе, за три минуты перед рассветом, когда небо на горизонте едва-едва розовое. забавно: ойкаве казалось, что если кто-то заберётся прямо ему в душу, он тут же умрёт, и - вот. тоору вспоминает, как дрался в средней школе, и со смешком метит кулаком тецуро в бровь. выходит херово, точнее, совсем никак: куроо сильнее, куроо быстро заламывает ему руки и бьёт под дых, вырывая из лёгких воздух.   
ойкаву трясёт, но он всё ещё улыбается.  
ойкаву сгибает от боли пополам, но он улыбается.  
ойкаве кажется что в его груди взорвалось что-то шипучее и едкое, потому что горячая боль разливается там и брызжет во все стороны.

тецуро смотрит на его улыбку и цедит: _какой же ты лицемер._ у тецуро отвращение в голосе превращается во вполне осязаемую кислоту. тоору разгибается, встаёт на цыпочки и целует его, вкладывая в чужое дыхание часть своего отчаяния.

куроо отталкивает его почти брезгливо. разворачивается, подходит к двери, застывает у выхода в океан пьянства и музыки лишённым парусов кораблём. а потом устало вздыхает и закрывает дверь, запирая её на широкий серый ключ.

ойкава на секунду теряется, испуг плавит его мысли, превращая их в путаные узлы. паук затихает, прячется где-то в центре клубка от жутковатого чёрного взгляда. рассвет высвечивает глаза куроо, отблёскивает в радужках алым, делая из него демона.

тецуро вжимает тоору в хлипкое металлическое ограждение, тому страшно до тошноты, но улыбка всё никак не может сойти с лица.  
тецуро кривит губы в мерзковатой ухмылке и дёргает рукой, заставляя металл надсадно скрипеть, и улыбка тоору гаснет.

все запутанные мысли в его голове тонут в страхе, маска сползает с лица, точно политая серной кислотой, кажется, вместе с лицом. это больно и жутко, что-то жгучее течёт по щекам.   
он никогда не был замкнутым, но тецуро - первый человек, который залез цепкими пальцами в его душу и вытащил наружу всё уродство, которое тоору так долго прятал.

куроо хмурится и отступает на шаг, давая возможность сделать вдох.  
куроо говорит: _ойкава, плачь._

и ойкава плачет.


End file.
